


What 'Cool Moms' do

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean goes to MIT, M/M, Pre-Slash, la mamma è sempre la mamma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: La sessione estiva impervia anche al MIT e a Dean deve dare l'ultimo esame la prossima settimana.Ci sono fotocopie, evidenziatori e messaggi whatsapp.Cass non c'è.(Aka, se io  devo studiare a luglio, anche Dean Winchester deve soffrire.)





	What 'Cool Moms' do

_MOM:_

__

__sai se Cass è arrivato?_ _

 

Dean, che ha persino alzato la testa dalle fotocopie di Aerodynamics and Thermal Management of Vehicles, fissa il messaggio.

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__no_ _

 

Non fa neanche in tempo a posare il telefono che vede che gli sta rispondendo.

Rotea gli occhi e attende, cellulare bollente in mano e ventilatore a palla.

(Il MIT non perdona in generale, figurarsi a luglio).

 

Grazie al cielo almeno adesso la mamma riusciva a scrivere usando entrambi i pollici.

 

__MOM:_ _

__

__no non lo so_ _

__o no non è arrivato?_ _

__

__

__YOU:_ _

__

__no non lo so_ _

 

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__perché vuoi saperlo?_ _

 

Vibrazione.

 

__MOM:_ _

__

__perché è quello che si fa quando uno fa un viaggio lungo e pericoloso,_ _ __dean_ _

 

 

Dean si gratta solo la testa e sposta le fotocopie, per sdraiarsi meglio sul tavolo, sotto tiro dell'aria fresca.

Con la guancia sul braccio, riprende a digitare.

 

__

__YOU:_ _ __  
_ _

 

__mamma, Cass ha 20 anni e sai che è bravo con la moto_ _

 

 

Circa. Quando vuole.

Quando non fa lo slalom tra i camion a 130 k/h, **_**_porcaputtanacassrallentaoscendoqui_**_**.

 

__MOM:_ _

__

__Non piove vero in Maine?_ _

 

 

Dean sbuffa nella sua testa.

 

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__no._ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

____

__se non hai controllato, non rispondere._ _

 

 

Ok, _ora_  ne ha abbastanza.

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__senti, vuoi il numero di Cass?_ _

__chiama e controlla tu visto che io non ti vado bene._ _

 

__

Visto che sei più interessata a lui che al tuo primogenito sotto sessione estiva.

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__se pensi ancora di poter fare la 'cool mom'_ _

__quella nave è già salpata da tempo_ _

 

 

__MOM:_ _

 

__Dean_ _

__sai cosa non fanno le cool mom?_ _

__non inviano care package con pie di tutti i tipi._ _

__stai suggerendo qualcosa?_ _

 

Non vale.

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__non vale_ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

__

__vale sì_ _ __  
_ _ __cosa ti costa mandargli un messaggino?_ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

__

__NON CHIAMARLO CHE POI SI DISTRAE DALLA STRADA!_ _

 

Dean non le dice che lo ha fatto già 'sta mattina.

Che gli ha stretto una mano sulla spalla e gli ha chiesto di chiamarlo.

 

****(** ** ****«Va bene in qualsiasi orario.»** ** ****)** **

****

****(** ** ****«Anche quando ti fermi per il pranzo,se vuoi.»** ** ****)** ** ****  
** **

 

****(** ** ****«Non dimenticartene come al solito.»** ** ****)** **

 

E Cass ha sostenuto il suo sguardo; Dean si è sentito esposto e sciolto, sotto le dita appoggiate sul gomito.

 

 

__YOU:_ _

__

__ora gli scrivo_ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

__

__grazie_ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

__  
_ _ __il pacco ti arriva lunedì_ _

__c'è la peacan pie_ _

__

__

__YOU:_ _

__

__ok_ _

__

__

__MOM:_ _

__

__avvisami subito appena ti risponde!!_ _

 

 

 

Dean rimane a fissare il cellulare per un po'.

Il ventilatore continua a scompigliargli i capelli.

 

 

 

__(Gli occhi gli rimangono caldi.)_ _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Non sapete la pena nel cuore a togliere tutte le maiuscole e i punti di fine frase dai messaggi. Cioè, io metto sempre tutto anche quando messaggio xDDD però, per "realismo", ho dovuto togliere. Se avessi poi scritto la cosa in inglese mi sarei anche sbizzarrita con abbreviazioni di sorta, ma quelle in italiano mi fanno rabbrividire l'anima e basta.  
> Also, avrei inserito emoticon (Mary sicuramente, come tutte le mamme, invia emoticon che non c'entrano niente ma sono "belle") però non avevo la più pallida idea di come inserirle nella ff.  
> C'est la vie.
> 
> 2\. Si ringrazia la mia amica ingegnere per il suggerimento di cosa fare studiare a Dean


End file.
